Little Acts of Kindness
by damson rhee
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, unforseen consequences emerge as Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.
1. Chapter One

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 – Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" – speaking

_'blah'_ – thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... : :sigh: :)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way. Please review.

x

The rain fell mercilessly, relentlessly pounding onto the ground. The clouds were dark. The city hadn't seen the sun for three days in a row.

A dismal shadow was cast over the entire city, hanging over the heads of the people, ever present, never changing. It was as if someone had erased the sun and with it the energy and light and spirit of the usually bustling town. Or taken a paintbrush and painted the whole city gray with despair and gloom.

And still the rain fell.

Then suddenly, the clouds parted, leaving a small gap between them where light streamed through like a beacon of hope for all to see.

A solitary feather fell from the sky.

x

Three days earlier

Higurashi Kagome was awake.

She sighed. _'I'll never get used to getting up this early.'_

She shot a venomous glance towards her alarm clock which read 7:00 a.m. in bright green numbers. _'I guess I'll just have to get used to it!'_

She performed her usual morning routine, and was ready to leave by 8:00 so that she could reach the college by 8:30.

"Bye Mom! Bye Souta! Have a good day!" she yelled. Grabbing her coat, she stepped outside. "Oh! It's raining!"

She quickly went back in to find her umbrella, and walked out the door.

_'Brr… It's colder than I thought it would be!'_ she thought to herself as she wrapped one arm around herself for warmth while the other arm held up the umbrella up as she walked.

She looked around at the sea of people traveling on the narrow sidewalk, each one carrying an umbrella. People were scattered everywhere, and she had to keep her wits about her so as not to run in to anyone.

Suddenly she was pushed aside gruffly from behind as a man charged through the crowd, obviously not concerning himself with what happened to anyone else. She wasn't knocked down, but was furious nonetheless. She was about to yell, "Watch it!" when the same man pushed down another unsuspecting person, this time knocking him down onto the ground. The inconsiderate man just kept on running like nothing had happened, continuing to shove others out of his path.

"Jerk!" Kagome cried out angrily at the rude stranger's retreating figure before rushing to help the man who had been pushed down onto the wet ground. The contents of the bag he had been carrying – a few notebooks and a pencil – had fallen onto the sidewalk, and were quickly soaking due to the heavy downpour.

"Damnit!" the man cursed under his breath.

Kagome crouched town to help him gather his things. She noticed on the front cover of one of the books that the stranger's name – Inuyasha – was written on it. _'Strange name,'_ she thought.

"What a jerk! I can't believe he did that without even apologizing!" she ranted. "Ah, my name is Kagome. Here, let me help you with your stuff. It's soaking wet!"

She took an opportunity to study him more carefully. He had long, white hair that was mostly hidden by his hood. He wore all black – an oversized black sweater, black baggy pants, even black shoes and socks. He also had on a tight black toque. She could he was about her age. He seemed to be the only one outside without an umbrella, and he was dripping wet. _'He looks almost like a shaggy dog that's been out in the rain for too long because his owner was neglecting him.'_

The stranger – Inuyasha – looked up at her, searching. In a hoarse voice he asked, "Why?"

Kagome was taken aback by the unexpected question. She met his gaze and was shocked by his eyes. They were golden – a beautiful, pure gold; but that wasn't what had surprised her. It was the look he had given her; so dead, so utterly _lifeless_ that she wondered how he could even be living. Such pain and sadness were mirrored in those eyes that she could scarcely stand to look into them. _'If eyes are the window to the soul, then this man has no soul.'_

__She shook her head. _'Don't be stupid, of course he has a soul. Everyone has a soul,' _she contradicted herself.

All these thoughts and more crossed her mind in a matter of seconds. Kagome blinked, rapidly recalling his strange question.

"Pardon?" she asked, not quite understanding what he was implying.

"Why?" he repeated, and he broke their eye contact as if afraid to look at her, or maybe afraid to be seen. "Why help _me_?"

"Why help you? Well, I guess because I thought you needed help. And maybe because I'd like to think that you would return the favor." Kagome reached out, putting a hand on his arm in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture, and smiled.

Inuyasha winced as if he had been stung and pulled his arm back instantly. He hastily grabbed his bag and stood up. She did as well.

"I'm not worth it," he whispered so softly that the rain almost carried the words away. Only Kagome heard; only Kagome listened.

"I…ah…" she stammered, not quite knowing what to say_. 'I only wanted to help, but I think I ended up hurting him more than helping him.'_

Inuyasha turned around wordlessly. He walked away, leaving her standing in the rain.

Kagome shook her head as if to make it all go away. Realizing that she would probably be late for class, she hurried off, thoughts of her strange encounter running through her head.

And the rain continued to fall.

x

Hmm…

I already have the most of the next chapter written. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have writer's block and this will only be two or three chapters anyway. Please tell me how you like it. :D


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 – Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, unforeseen consequences emerge as Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" – speaking

__

'blah' – thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... : :sigh: :)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way.

Individual responses:

mystlady - Thanks for reviewing my little story. I love the name, by the way. Please stay tuned.

melaniemelmelgirl - Yeah, Inu-kun is OOC, but hey, it's an AU fic, so whatever! Thanks a lot for the review and for adding me to your favs. Much appreciated! :D

heheangel kisses - Thanks for the compliments. He's sad, but somehow I think it kind of suits him. Well, keep reading!

FluffyLemonn - Thank you! I'm really glad you think it's turning out well. Lol, I'm glad you took the time to look too! :D

tigerjade - Wow, I'm really honoured that you took the time to read AND review my story. Thank you SO MUCH. Keep reading! :D

Well, I'm really glad that everyone likes it so far. My goal for this story is 20 reviews 'cause there will be four chapters and I think that 5 (or more) reviews per chapter isn't too much to ask. KEEP IT UP! I love you guys!

x

"Ms. Higurashi?"

She was brought back to reality abrasively by the voice of her science professor. She flushed. She had been thinking about her encounter with the stranger - Inuyasha - again.

"Ms. Higurashi!" the professor repeated, this time more harshly.

"Yes?" she replied decorously, looking up at him.

"What is wrong with you today? First you're late for class, and now you're daydreaming. I do pray this does not become regular behaviour," her professor lectured sternly.

"It won't," she assured him shakily, looking down at her feet in shame. She was an honour student; she prided herself in her studies and good marks, and she wasn't used to this kind of scolding, especially from a professor.

After class, Kagome stayed behind to talk to her professor. She walked up to his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked as she approached.

"I would just like to apologize for my behaviour earlier this morning," she told him sincerely.

"It's fine, Ms. Higurashi. Just don't let it happen again," he advised.

When she didn't leave immediately, he said, "Is there something else?"

"Actually Professor, there is. I was wondering if you knew of someone named Inuyasha. I... I don't know his last name."

"Ah, yes, Inuyasha Daichi. That is an unusual name. Mr. Daichi was an exceptional student in my class; very bright, very promising. Despite his vagabond appearance and somewhat inhibited personality, I knew that he had the potential to go far in life, if only he would let himself. Then, about a month ago, he stopped coming to class. He never told anyone why, never left a note, never even made a phone call to explain his absence. On several occasions I even called his house, but to no avail. No one ever answered," the professor explained.

"It was such a shame to loose such a gifted student..." he trailed off.

"But that doesn't make sense, Professor. People don't just stop going to school for no reason!" Kagome protested.

"Oh, I'm sure he had a reason, only he never told us what it was. He was very solitary; an outcast, if you will. He had very few friends, and he almost never spoke unless he had to. Inuyasha Daishi was _not_ a normal person."

She smiled discreetly to herself. "I gathered that."

"But I shouldn't even be telling you all this... May I ask as to how you know young Mr. Daichi?" the professor inquired.

"I... ah... just met him this morning on the way to class, which is why I was late. I don't know why, but I just felt the need to know more about him. I... I think he needs help."

"I think you are right." Her professor nodded. "A word of caution, Ms. Higurashi. Inuyasha Daichi is unlike anyone you've ever known before. Keep your wits about you. There is more to this than you think."

"I will, Professor. Thank you for your time."

Before she walked out the door, her professor called out to her. "Be careful out there. The weather had been horrendous lately, with all that rain coming down..."

She thanked him again, and with that, Kagome left the classroom, deep in thought. _'I wonder what he meant by all that?'_

x

Later on that evening, Kagome sat in her room. Her homework lay untouched on the desk beside her, but she didn't care today. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

An idea crossed her mind unexpectedly. Deciding to follow it through, she picked up the phone and called a number she knew by heart.

"Hello. Sango?"

x

She was feeling hopeful for perhaps the first time that day. Her best friend, Sango, worked in the school office, and had access to certain files. She had agreed to show Kagome Inuyasha's file the next day. Also, Kagome had learned that Miroku, who was Sango's boyfriend, had been friends with Inuyasha at one point.

Kagome flopped down on her bed, tired and weary. The day had been strenuous for her, and she was both physically and emotionally exhausted. But before she allowed herself to get some much needed sleep, she picked up her phone again to call Miroku. She put in the number.

"Hi, Miroku!" she greeted.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku answered evenly. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I guess I'll get straight to the point. Sango told me that you used to be friends with Inuyasha Daichi. Is that true?"

"Yes. I haven't talked to him in a long time though. Why do you ask?"

"I met him the other day on the way to class. It's kind of a long story, but I'm trying to find out a little more about him. He seemed so _sad, _and I think he needs help," she explained.

Miroku paused for a long moment, as if deep in thought. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Inuyasha and I met when we were 10 years old. I remember it like it was yesterday; it was near old Tsukimine Shrine, in the park where the birds used to make big nests in the oak trees. I would go to watch them whenever I was feeling sad or lonely or just needed a place to think for a while. One day, I saw him there, sitting under my favourite tree, crying. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me to go away and mind my own business. So I did. After a while, I noticed that he would always come back on Friday nights, and I would go out and join him under the oak tree. We just watched the birds together. It was sort of a silent agreement we had; I would never ask what was wrong, and neither would he.

"That worked out well for a little while, until I began to grow curious as to what would happen every Friday night to make him so upset. Even though I was little, I knew that little boys should be carefree and happy and laughing; exactly the opposite of what Inuyasha was. Eventually, I broke our little pact, and asked him what was wrong. I guess he finally felt that he could trust me, because he just lifted up his sleeve and showed me a big, black bruise on his arm. I examined his face a little more closely to discover a scar that I somehow had missed before. I didn't quite understand it, but I knew at that point that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"By the time we were in high school, I was old enough to understand what was happening. I learned that he had an older brother named Sesshoumaru who was big, strong, and powerful. He had a temper like no other, and would break and destroy things when he was angry. I also learned that Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend would go out every Friday night, and would fight to the point where Sesshoumaru would get drunk simply to forget it all. So I put two and two together.

"Inuyasha slowly became more withdrawn as the years passed by. I was his best friend - his only friend - and sometimes he wouldn't even talk to me for weeks on end. Last year, at our graduation, he was on the honour roll, and won many different awards for his academic achievements. Inuyasha was an exceptional student...

"Anyways, after we went to college this year, and I met you and Sango, we sort of drifted apart. I'd try to call him, but he wouldn't answer, or I'd try to sit with him at lunch, but he'd make up some excuse so that he could leave. It was almost as if he was trying to sever any connection we had. I haven't talked to Inuyasha Daichi since the beginning of the school year. After that, he just... _disappeared_."

x

Okay, so I wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but I felt that this was a good place to end it. I hope it held your interest! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 - Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" - speaking

_'blah'_ - thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... : :sigh: :)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way.

Individual responses:

tigerjade - Your reviews always make me happy. Thanks so much for the support. Well, they'll meet again in the next chapter so I hope you like it!

melaniemelmelgirl - Thank you! Please keep reading!

heheangel kisses - Yay! I always look forward to your reviews too! As for why he wanted to end his friendship, well I'm not going to tell you yet because it might ruin the end of the story for you. If you still don't understand after it's over, ask me again and I'll tell you. Stay tuned! :D

FluffyLemonn - Wow! I love your reviews. Thanks for reading!

Yes, Sesshomaru is abusive in this story. I actually like Sesshomaru as a character, but I felt he needed to be this way for the sake of the plot. Hope that clears some things up!

Please review!

x

Kagome looked out the window with tears in her eyes as she digested the information. Quickly thanking Miroku for his help, she hung up the phone and shut her eyes tightly. The tears were flowing steadily now, and they were as inexorable and inevitable as the flow of time. She cried a tear for every bit of pain that Inuyasha had felt; one tear drop for each of his sufferings. And when it was all over, she wiped each of her eyes with one hand and took a deep breath to calm herself.

'_Wow, I think I really needed that,' _she thought to herself; the traces of a smile playing on her lips.

She stood up shakily. Walking over to her window, she looked out over the city covered with rain. It had been raining all day and all night. _'What's with all this rain?'_

Kagome flopped down onto her bed. The day's events had worn her out. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her...

x

Kagome woke up feeling as if she had slept for a month. She felt refreshed and invigorated; ready to take on the world!

'_Thank you, Kami-sama, for giving me the strength to face another day. I have a feeling it won't be an easy one.'_

The walk to school was uneventful. The streets were just as busy as usual, and the sidewalk was crowded. Kagome stayed on one side of the path to avoid any collisions. She looked up to the sky. The heavy deluge was still coming down._ 'The clouds are refusing to break,'_ she thought. _'It's been raining for over a day and there's no end in sight!'_

Before long, thoughts of Inuyasha began to make their way through her mind; like the story Miroku had told her the previous night. She just couldn't get the image of Inuyasha as a little boy being hit and bullied by his older brother. She could see his sad golden eyes looking up at her, asking - no, pleading - for help and...

"Kagome!"

The shrill voice sliced through her thoughts like a knife. Realizing she was already at school, Kagome turned around to see Sango standing behind her, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Kagome," she repeated reproachfully, "I've called your name five times already and you just ignored me! What's with you?"

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan!" Kagome apologized to her best friend. "I guess I was just caught up in another world for a moment."

Kagome smiled sheepishly as the two began to walk towards their first class. They wrapped their arms around each other in a friendly manner.

"Well, you're forgiven, I guess," Sango said doubtfully, but the smile on her face showed that she was only teasing. "I wanted to tell you that I found those files on Inuyasha Daichi you wanted this morning..."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome gushed before her friend could finish. "I didn't expect you to be able to get them so soon though."

Sango grinned mischievously. "Yeah, I had to come early today and I decided to stop by the office for a little bit. I found out some stuff..." she trailed off, the smile now gone completely.

"And?" Kagome asked hesitantly. _'I'm not so sure I want to know. Whatever news Sango has, it can't be good.' _Still, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well, apparently both his parents are dead. They died in a car wreck when Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru were just little. Actually, they will have been dead for ten years tomorrow. I believe Inuyasha was just nine years old when they died, and his brother seventeen. His legal guardian became Sesshomaru after that.

"I tried to find some information on Sesshomaru, but there was nothing. I checked all the files I could think of, but..."

Kagome thanked Sango gently and quickly excused herself to the bathroom; more so because she needed to think than because she actually needed to use the washroom. But before she could leave, Sango cried out to her.

"Oh, Kagome-chan! I just remembered. Miroku-kun told me that Inuyasha had a girlfriend whose name is Kikyo. She goes to school here too. You should talk to her."

Kagome nodded in accordance. "I will."

"Good," Sango said as Kagome disappeared around the corner of the long hall. A worried look appeared on her face. "_Take care of yourself_..."

x

The day went by agonizingly slow for Kagome. The classes were boring. The teachers seemed to drone on and on and on for hours at a time. She found herself staring at the clock and counting the number of seconds until class would be over.

'_3652. 3651. 3650...'_

Finally it was over. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered up her books and put them into her bag. Lifting the bag onto her shoulders, she groaned. _'Oof! It's heavy!'_

"May I help you with that, Lady Kagome?" a voice asked; a voice Kagome knew all too well.

"Yeah, Miroku-kun, that'd be great," Kagome answered and hastily put the bag onto his shoulders. Miroku faltered slightly, but his charming grin remained as he struggled to carry his bag as well as hers. Kagome giggled. "Well, you asked for it!"

"Anything for you, my dearest Kagome," was Miroku's reply.

"Oh, knock it off, Miroku! Save it for Sango," she added with a wink. But her tone grew serious as she asked, "Do you know where I can find this Kikyo?" The name sounded foreign on her lips.

He looked slightly taken aback, but said, "Kikyo could pass for your twin. You two look almost exactly alike. Actually, I think I see her right now."

Miroku gestured across the hall towards a woman talking with some friends. Kagome gulped anxiously, but she knew she had to speak to Kikyo to find out more about Inuyasha. Miroku gave her an encouraging glance, but he knew that this was something she needed to do alone. He gave her back her backpack and let her go ahead.

She took a hesitant step in the right direction. _'I don't know why I'm so nervous. Where's my "ready to take on the world" attitude now?'_ Gathering all her courage, she walked over to Kikyo.

"Excuse me? I'm Higurashi Kagome. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Kikyo and the three other girls with her looked at Kagome skeptically. Kikyo faintly nodded. "Sure," she uttered noncommittally.

Kagome studied the other carefully. Miroku was right. This woman looked remarkably like her; their hair, their eyes were exactly alike. The only difference was that Kikyo wore some make-up, while Kagome preferred none.

"Do you still talk to Inuyasha Daichi?" Kagome asked.

"No," Kikyo replied coldly. "We haven't spoken for a long, long time. Why do you ask?"

"I...ah...met him the other day, and I wanted to find out more about him. I heard that the two of you went out a while ago."

"Yes, we did," Kikyo said impassively. She was examining her fingernails. "It'll have been a year tomorrow since we broke up for good. Of course, things weren't going so well before that too. We were..."

But Kikyo's words fell on deaf ears as Kagome realized something. _'A year tomorrow? That's the same day that Inuyasha's parents died!'_

"Higurashi? Higurashi, are you even listening to me?" Kikyo's sullen voice interrupted her thoughts. "If you're not even going to..."

"Yeah, I'm listening," Kagome came back to her senses long enough to reply. "But that's all I need to know. Thank you for your time." Kagome smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo's face, if possible, seemed to get even more apathetic. She turned to leave, but suddenly whipped back around to face Kagome. "Listen carefully, wench. You keep away from Inuyasha. He's bad news. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."

With that, Kikyo went back to her little group of friends. Kagome stood in shock from the unexpected outburst from Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

'_Inuyasha_..._'_

x

Well, I would write more, but my computer is screwing up on me. Please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 - Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" - speaking

_'blah'_ - thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... : :sigh: :)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way.

Individual responses:

tigerjade - Thank you, as always! Here's your encounter with Inu-kun, as promised.

Sweetlilbee - Thanks, keep reading.

Kirara-higurashi – I'm glad you took the time to R&R this even though you don't usually like AU stories. Thank you muchly! :D

Inu-chan Sesh's little bro - Well, yours is the review that inspired me to update. I was so surprised that a guy would actually like my story. (_You are a guy, right? I looked at your bio. If you're not, I'll be really embarrassed_!) Stay tuned and thanks so much! :D

QUICK WARNING: There is a little more offensive language in this chapter than in any of the rest. If you have a problem with that kind of stuff, then maybe skip the later part of this chapter. It's nothing you've never encountered before, I'm sure. If you think I should change the rating, tell me in a review and I will.

And on to the story...

x

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag, not wanting to have to walk in the rain. Ever since her encounter with Kikyo a day ago, she had been thinking more and more about Inuyasha. '_I have to talk to him, have to see him, have to make sure he's okay, have to_...'

The halls were crowded, and the students were joking noisily, slamming lockers, and laughing. Kagome tried to ignore the chaos as she opened her locker. Shivering involuntarily, she reached for her jacket. She had forgotten her umbrella, so she would have to get wet when she left. '_I have to go see Inuyasha.'_

As she stepped outside, she wasn't surprised to see that it was still raining. The clouds looked impossibly bleak. The sky was dark. The wind whispered of death.

Instead of turning around the next corner like she usually did, she kept on going straight - to Inuyasha's house. Miroku had told her the address that day. She assumed he would be home; where else would he go? But beyond knocking on the door and hoping he would answer and let her in, she really had no idea what to do after that. She just knew she had to see him, to touch him. He was so fragile, as if he could break or disappear at any moment.

'_It feels as if I've known him for forever. We have this bond_, _a bond that I've never felt with anyone before. I think he needs someone to hold on to. He needs a friend. He needs someone to care._'

In the blink of an eye she found herself in front of the door of 24 Kawamori Crescent - the house of Inuyasha Daichi. Taking a deep breath, she summoned all her courage and knocked.

She waited uncomfortably on the doorstep for a few moments, listening to the pounding rain while enjoying the brief respite from the merciless elements. She took this chance to look at the house. It was small, with only one window in the front - which was closed off with beige blinds so she couldn't see inside. The house itself was painted a dull blue, which had faded to a dull grey over the years. The paint was chipped. The doorbell was broken. The roof looked so bad that Kagome was sure it must leak.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of the door opening - no, creaking open. _He_ was standing in the doorway, and made no effort to hide his surprise at finding _her_ at his doorstep. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but nevertheless felt the need to at least give some sort of explanation.

"Hi," she began awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say, "I'm Kagome...remember? I'm the one from the other day... who helped you pick up your books..."

Inuyasha's sad, golden eyes flickered briefly with recognition. He glanced towards the sky, seemingly noticing the rain for the first time, then looked back down at her soaking figure. "Come in," he said simply.

He opened the door slightly to allow her room to pass through. Still unsure of herself, Kagome stepped in hesitantly. Inuyasha followed silently – something he had become quite good at – and shut the door behind them.

She had been expecting the inside of the house to match the outside – old and deteriorating and rusty – so she was quite astonished to find that the interior was neat and clean. The floors sparkled as if brand new, and it looked as if the whole place had been meticulously scrubbed from top to bottom. Yet there was something amiss; something nagging at her; something still looming in the back of her mind. Somehow the perfection only added to the horror of the house. This was not a normal place.

She suddenly realized that while she had been staring at the house, Inuyasha had been staring at her. She hastily removed her shoes and jacket; hanging up the latter in the immaculately clean closet.

"Sit down," Inuyasha offered, and did so himself without waiting for a response. Kagome could tell he was offering merely out of habit. He never spoke invitingly or caringly or even politely. He was always so cold, so distant…

She sat down, and the silence took over for a minute. Just as she was thinking that Inuyasha couldn't manage more than two word sentences, he surprised her once again.

"My older brother, Sesshomaru, is away on a business trip. He'll be back tomorrow at noon. My parents won't be home – not ever. They died a long time ago."

Kagome nodded, mostly to hide her confusion. Not confusion about to the information he was sharing, but why he was sharing it in the first place. Inuyasha Daichi never shared. Anything.

Which was why she was even more perplexed when he continued.

"I was always alone… Even if I was in a room with a thousand people, I was always alone. It's just the way I am. It's just the way I'll always be. Unless I can…"

He trailed off, and Kagome looked up at him sitting on the couch across the room. She realized that he hadn't made eye contact with her from the very moment she had walked in the door. He was always looking down at the floor, or up to the ceiling, or to the side; at anything else but her. She thought she knew the reason why.

Kagome stood up so suddenly that Inuyasha stood up too, but in surprise. She walked over to him slowly, this time neither afraid nor uncertain. He still wouldn't look at her, but somehow he was aware of her every movement. She came close and enveloped him in a comforting embrace. He stood there, unmoving, not knowing what to do. She pulled away, and they were just two inches apart, though he was still looking away. She reached out and gently touched his cheek, turning his face to look down on her. They made eye contact for a single moment, but a single moment was all that was needed.

It surprised her how strongly she wanted to bridge the two inch gap between her lips and his in that brief moment where anything seemed possible and all rational thoughts could be pushed aside. But reason prevailed as she simply wrapped her arms around him again. Inuyasha uneasily put his arms around her.

She realized how strange they must look to someone looking through the window from the outside. Him in all black, with his silver hair contrasting like night and day, with her in her light pink and blue pastel colors. They were such an unlikely pair that she could hardly believe it herself.

"I care, Inuyasha," she whispered against his black shoulder. "I really, really _care_. You're… you're not alone."

She felt rather than saw that he was shaking his head – as if to convince himself more than to convince her. "No," he said. "No. You can't care."

Suddenly he pulled away, shoving her to the side as he jumped back himself, and with that one reaction, the whole world came crashing down on her.

"I am alone. I'm _always_ alone. I don't even know who the hell you are!" he shouted. She wanted to scream. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just want to be your friend." She spoke calmly; a façade that hid her true feelings.

"Damnit, don't you get it yet? I don't have any friends. I don't need any friends." He was livid now. "Why the hell are you in my house? Get out!"

His breathing was ragged; his shoulders moved up and down and his chest went in and out. He took a step forward menacingly, although his face showed another emotion entirely. Though he would never admit it, he was more afraid of her than she could ever be of him. She took a step back automatically, but did not flee as most would have done. Somehow she was sure he would not actually hurt her. The two stood there, each staring the other down, their stubborn personalities and strong wills colliding head to head.

After a moment, she advanced again towards him. He made no move to stop her, watching warily. She reached out to touch his cheek again and his eyes softened – something he didn't understand. He couldn't seem to control the emotions she invoked in him; emotions he had never felt before... even with _her_. But she stopped suddenly. For on the lower part of his cheek there was a bruise that she had somehow missed before. The bruise was a deep purple, and was in the shape of a fist as if someone was aiming for his eye but had missed the target.

Inuyasha bristled visibly as he noticed what she had seen. "Inu…Inuyasha…"she whimpered. Tears formed in her eyes. She asked the inevitable question. She already knew the answer, but she had to hear it from his mouth. "Who did this to you?"

It was then that he realized something important; something he had somehow failed to see before. For the first time in his life, someone actually cared. It mattered to someone what happened to him. He recognized how afraid it made him feel. His pain was her pain and that, _that _was what scared him more than anything in the world.

He realized that he couldn't tell her – not now, after he was finally so close. He couldn't ruin his chance for one girl; a girl he didn't even know. He told himself that he didn't care. He told himself that she could go to hell, he didn't need her. He couldn't afford to get close to anybody. And while his head told him this, his heart was screaming something else entirely.

Inuyasha pushed her away for the second time that day. It hurt him to do so, but he did nevertheless because he thought it would be best for them both. The rest seemed to go by in a blur, as if a dark haze was clouding his vision. He heard her talking, telling him that he was making a mistake, but he blocked it out. He heard himself yelling at her to go away, hoping that she would just leave and get it over with rather than making it more painful for the both of them. She got up and walked towards the door, gathering her coat around her in anticipation of the cold and wet weather. Then, as she spoke for the last time, it was as if the haze was gone again and he could concentrate on what she said.

Kagome spoke slowly and evenly, her voice just above a whisper. "Inuyasha, I thought I was coming to save you from him. But I was wrong. Now I know I need to save you from yourself."

For some reason the words made him angry, although they had not sunk in entirely and it was not until much later he would realize exactly what she meant. He growled instinctively. "Get out of my house, bitch!"

Kagome nodded in acceptance, and it was beyond him how she could remain so calm. He watched as she put on her shoes – compliantly, if such a thing was possible – and he found himself trembling. He was trembling partly because of anger, he knew, but a greater part of it was something else, something that he wasn't yet ready to understand but he felt nonetheless. As she walked out, he ran up to slam the door behind her.

"Good riddance," his mind said, but he was not so sure. He crumpled up beside the door, leaning against it as his breaths became shallow and his shoulders began to shake and the full weight of what had happened was only just beginning to dawn on him.

"I can't believe I almost told her…"

x

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kagome was on the other side of that door, sitting on the doorstep and leaning back against its cold, hard wood. Tears were streaming down her face, although the rain washed it all away so that it was impossible to tell that she was crying.

'_I failed him. I failed him…' _It was all she could think of; that she had failed Inuyasha in a time when he needed her most. She rested her head against the door and closed her eyes, feeling her breaths going in and out, in and out…

Then, through the door she heard Inuyasha's voice. It was faint, but she could still make out what he was saying.

"_I can't believe I almost told her…"_

x

Inuyasha got up, not quite knowing what to do with himself, but knowing that something must be done. The scene kept on replaying in his mind, over and over. He clenched his fists in desperation.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a good, hot shower to help him forget.

He looked down at his hand, and to his utter amazement, saw something in it that he knew he had not put there. He blinked and wiped his eyes, but he was not imagining things. In his hand it lay…

…_a feather?_

x

Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and personally I think it's my best yet! I hope you do too! Also, it's my longest chapter yet…

Have you figured out what's going to happen yet? I've left LOTS of clues, especially in this chapter, so feel free to take a guess in your review!

Happy holidays, everyone! Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 - Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, unforeseen consequences emerge as Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" - speaking

_'blah'_ - thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... :sigh:)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way.

Individual responses:

tigerjade – Thanks! Yeah, I know, I'm a really slow updater, but I try! I hope your guess is right. :D

Sweetlilbee – Thanks, I'm glad you reviewed! Stay tuned!

Kirara-higurashi – That's cool! No one's ever said they could actually picture the situation, so that's an awesome compliment for me! Keep reading!

dunno – Thank you muchly! I hope you keep reading!

A – Glad you think it's interesting. Thank you:D

mystlady – Yours was the review that inspired me, so I'd like to thank you. And I agree, people should stop promoting violence and all that bad stuff, which is one of the reasons I wrote this story. Thank you so much, I'm honored to be on your favorites. Keep reading, I hope it doesn't disappoint!

QUICK WARNING: There is a little more offensive language in this chapter than in some of the rest. It's nothing you've never encountered before, I'm sure. If you think I should change the rating, tell me in a review and I will. However, I don't think it's anything above PG-13.

And on to the story…

x

Kagome awoke the next day stiff and sore. It seemed like every part of her – from her head to her toes – was aching. She had been up all night listening to the rain fall and thinking about Inuyasha. Something was nagging at her – pulling at her to figure out exactly what was going on. Something was there, in the back of her mind.

Something told her that time was running out.

x

He awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. His head hurt, his back hurt, and he had to squint to see the fluorescent numbers of the clock flashing 9:38 a.m. The world was spinning. He sat upright and hesitated for a moment, dizzy and unsure of what do; unsure of what was coming next. Noticing his parched throat, he decided on going to the kitchen for some water.

'_Shit. It's too early for this.'_

He thought about the girl – Kagome – and pretended he did not think of her at all. He pretended that she hadn't scared the living hell out of him. He forced all thoughts about her out of his brain, so that his mind was blank.

That was the way he liked it.

As he stepped down from the bed, he could feel little shocks in his feet from the cold floor. He was surprised to find that the sound of his footsteps scared him. The feeling of his bare feet against the bitter floor brought him back to reality harshly, made him feel alive, made him _feel_, and he hated the world for doing so. Reality was too… real.

'_I'm scared of my own footsteps. I'm so pathetic.'_

He ran the water in the kitchen sink, turning the tap to the right as cold as it could go. Impulsively, he stuck his whole head under the faucet, completely soaking his face, hair, and neck. He shivered.

'_Today is the day. No turning back.'_

x

She lay on her bed, deep in thought. The clock read 11:05. _'I can't believe I slept in so late,' _she thought dismally.

'_I'm getting nowhere. I've been laying here for an hour and I still can't figure it out. Why is this bothering me so much? Why do I even care about Inuyasha Daichi?'_

Good question, the little voice in her head told her. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him. Maybe it was because she saw a kindred spirit in him. She didn't know why she cared; only that she did.

'_I need to go outside to clear my head. Maybe if I take a little break, I'll be able to think normally.'_

She crawled out of her window and onto the roof. The rain was coming down by the bucket full, but she didn't care. The cool water felt good on her hot skin. Her dark hair stuck to the back of her neck.

She sighed pensively and looked up to the sky. She gasped in amazement as a look of shock and surprise crossed her face. For what she saw in the sky could not possibly be real.

'_What does this mean?'_

x

After the ordeal with the faucet and the water, Inuyasha didn't quite know what to do next. Eventually, he decided to take a cold shower – seeing as his head was already wet. His breathing was still ragged as he stepped into the tub.

He didn't let his mind wander. He would do what was needed and that was all.

He would not hesitate.

He would not falter.

And whatever he did, he would not think about her.

x

Kagome saw two perfect, white feathers falling from the sky. She blinked, and they disappeared. She blinked again. Nothing. But before she could even begin to think about what the feathers could mean, something dawned on her. It was something that Inuyasha had told her.

"_I was always alone… Even if I was in a room with a thousand people, I was always alone. It's just the way I am. It's just the way I'll always be. Unless I can…"_

She had a feeling that she was on the way to solving this mystery.

x

Inuyasha emerged from his room fully clad in black. His spiked belt undone. Socks that didn't match. His wet hair tied back in a ponytail.

His baggy black pants were a little wet and they dragged along the ground as he walked; making a sort of sloshing sound that vaguely reminded him of the ducks in the marsh outside his old house. But that was when his parents were alive. That was the past. He didn't think about the past.

He was in the living room now, and he grabbed the CD on the top of the pile and put it in the player. He glanced at the clock. 10:34. _'Good. I still have an hour.'_

Turning the volume up, he sunk down to the couch, numb.

x

She stepped back into her room, Inuyasha's words ringing in her head like a chant, over and over.

"_I was always alone…Unless I can…"_

'_What does that mean?' _she pondered. _'Unless I can… what?'_

Soon, she remembered something else he had told her.

"_My older brother, Sesshomaru, is away on a business trip. He'll be back tomorrow at noon. My parents won't be home – not ever. They died a long time ago."_

'_He really was all alone,'_ she thought. And the memories came flooding back – things Inuyasha had said that she hadn't quite understood until now.

"_You can't care."_

_"I'm not worth it."_

"_I am alone. I'm _always_ alone."_

All these things… They were leading up to something. _'You can't care…He'll be back tomorrow at noon… I'm _always _alone… Unless I can…'_

And suddenly it dawned on her. She remembered what he had said that day she went to his house. When she had overheard him through the door.

"_I can't believe I almost told her…"_

Inuyasha was going to kill himself.

x

Okay, so I wanted this to be the last chapter, but I figured it was better to put something out rather than nothing at all. I hope you guys are still reading. The next chapter will definitely be the last. I will update as soon as I can.

Please review! It means so much to me!


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Little Acts of Kindness

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG-13 - Rated for language and mature issues.

Summary: AU - Sometimes, the smallest act of kindness can mean everything to someone. And in a world where nothing is what it seems, unforeseen consequences emerge as Kagome learns just how important those little acts of kindness really are.

"blah" - speaking

_'blah'_ - thoughts

The large spaces are the scene changes/POV changes. It should be pretty obvious.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. (Sadly, I don't even own the disclaimer. I read it somewhere and thought that it was funny... :sigh:)

A/N: This story has a moral that I hope gives a positive message to those who are reading. Rating just to be safe. This deals with some issues that may not be for young readers (like those under, say, 10 years old) but I'm sure that it's nothing you haven't heard before. It is a given that some OOCness will occur since this is an AU fic. I know that Inuyasha is OOC, but given the circumstances I think that he would act this way.

Sorry there's no individual responses, but a big huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. And on with the story!

x

Frantically pacing around her room, Kagome was in a panic. She knew she had to find Inuyasha, that much was for certain, but she had no way of getting there. Her mom, grandpa, and brother were out, and they had taken the family car. Kagome sighed. She would have to walk in the rain.

She didn't even bother to change out of her nightgown as a sense of urgency tightened its grasp on her brain. She slipped on an old coat over her nightgown and slid on her shoes. She hurriedly wrote a note to her mom telling Mrs. Higurashi that she was at a movie with some friends. She shot a sideways glance at the clock only to find that it was almost 11:30. _'I have to hurry.'_

She bolted out the door and into the torrid rain. She was rapidly out of breath, and putting her hands on her knees, she crouched down, breathing heavily. But only one thing was on Kagome's mind, repeating itself over and over, the strange chant infusing itself into her mind and giving her strength.

'_I have to find Inuyasha.'_

After finding her second wind, she arrived at Inuyasha's house cold, tired and wet. It seemed like she had run for an eternity, and she had no idea how long it had taken her to reach the house. She only hoped that it wasn't too late to save him.

She knocked on the door, and it was only then that she realized how terrible she must look. She hadn't brushed her hair, she had no make-up on, and she still in her practically archaic nightgown. She felt exhausted, and she knew she must look it too. It then struck her as selfish to be thinking of her physical appearance at a time like this, and she hastily pushed the unwanted thought out of her mind.

The door crashed open unexpectedly, making Kagome jump in surprise. Her stomach gave a sickening lurch as she saw the figure standing at the door. He too had silver hair and golden eyes, but he was not Inuyasha.

"Sess… Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped, and it was then she remembered. _'He'll be back tomorrow at noon,'_ Inuyasha had said. In her panic, she had all but forgotten about his older brother, the man who beat him, the man responsible for Inuyasha's suffering.

She was filled with a sense of hate, a feeling she had never truly experienced before. There had always been people she had disliked, but she had never known the awful sensation of loathing someone so much that it made her feel sick to her stomach. This man had put Inuyasha through hell – and could even cost him his life. She stood rigidly at the doorway, staring into his face and hating him all the more.

"Well, I come home a little early and what do I find?" Sesshomaru said, his voice misleadingly pleasant and conversational. If he noticed that she was still in her nightgown, he didn't show it. He narrowed his eyes suddenly, sizing her up from her head to her toes. "Who are you and how do you know my name? What do you want?"

It occurred to Kagome that she should be afraid of this man. He was large, certainly much larger that Inuyasha, and he looked rather menacing standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face and his hands clenched into fists. But she saw him as no more than a coward; a bully who couldn't stand up to people his own size, and one who took it out on others who were smaller than he.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked coldly, defensively, the courage in her voice surprising even to her.

His words were full of malice and perversion. "My brother's whereabouts are none of your concern. However, you may come in and look for him yourself, if you wish."

He held the door open to allow just enough room for her to pass through. His smile was twisted.

"You're disgusting," she spat, and she turned around and ran.

x

Inuyasha had been wandering around the town for what felt like hours. He felt numb, as if his body was there, but not his spirit. The houses were a blur of black and brown and grey, the trees a sea of green, the sidewalks a never-ending line of beige. The rain had muddled his world. Like a watercolor painting that didn't quite come out right– distorted, no distinct lines, everything running together.

Inuyasha's mind was spinning. Instinctively, his feet guided him to the place he always turned to when he was in trouble or needed to think – the old Tsukimine Shrine. He sat under a particularly large oak tree, taking a little pleasure in the shelter that the leaves offered from the rain. He felt somehow safe there, protected, even though being there reminded him of some of the worst times in his life. In essence, that place was his lowest point. And yet, he was happy there.

He allowed himself a small smile. Fleeting, but still there, reminding him of her. Again. Somehow, it always came back to her. Kagome represented happiness in his life. However little happiness there had been, however little time he had had to spend with her, it made him feel like maybe there was some hope in his life. Maybe even the lowest of the low, the most diminished person had a chance. Maybe even he could be saved. Maybe…

Shaking his head, he stood up and walked away. There was no hope, no perpetual savior to come to his rescue. Inuyasha was alone, and there was no turning back.

x

Kagome ran from the doorstep down onto the street as fast as she could. Risking a quick glance back, she saw Sesshomaru standing dumbfounded in the doorway. Her relief was short-lived, however, as she saw him dart down the sidewalk towards her. She felt her heart leap out of her chest.

Her mind was racing as she looked for a solution. Nothing became apparent until she noticed a small church on the corner of the street. She didn't know why she was drawn to it, only that she was._ 'If I can just make it that far, I might have a chance.' _

Sesshomaru's giant strides were much longer than hers, but she had a head start, and she reached the front entrance of the church faster then he did. The door practically flew open at the touch of her hand, with Sesshomaru not far behind.

The main door led to the back of the church. The rows of pews reached the stage, where the pulpit stood. A huge cross was mounted on the wall at the front of the church, its shadow consuming the tiny stage. Kagome ran up to the pulpit, and hid behind it. She heard the door burst open, and the sound of footsteps as her predator entered the seemingly empty church. But he knew better.

"You can't hide from me. I willfind you sooner or later. You might as well come out right now and tell me what this is all about." Sesshomaru began to search the church, starting at the back of the church and making his way to where Kagome was hidden.

Kagome held her breath as she listened to his footsteps. Each footstep was counting down the time until he found her. She had no way out, no saving grace. A million scenarios ran through her head in an instant, and still nothing. When he found her, and it was a when, she would be caught and that was all. She would not be able to get to Inuyasha.

'_How pathetic. I need to save him, and I can't even manage to save myself.' _Desperation was beginning to take its toll on Kagome.

Sesshomaru had reached the altar now, and was looking under the long, wooden table. He wandered over to the pulpit, taking his time. His smile was ominous as he caught sight of a white shoelace sticking out of underneath the pulpit. His eyes gleamed as he heard her ragged breathing.

All of a sudden, the front doors of the church burst open with a strong wind that raced through the church to where Sesshomaru was standing. It took him by surprise, and he lost his balance, falling. Kagome peeked out of her hiding place, in shock.

And then the feathers started falling, seemingly appearing from nothing, an unknown force bringing them into existence. As they met the wind, they began to swirl, twisting and turning in the squall, gaining power. The angels started to appear then – two of them – at first only transparent. But slowly, as if gaining power also, they became more lifelike. Kagome felt as if she could touch them. They were in the air, yet a tangible presence. She felt the strength radiating from their bodies, their brilliance exuding, and she took heart in them.

It felt to her like she was in another world, and time seemed to have frozen. She watched in awe, now standing, as the angels took hold of Sesshomaru's arms, one each, and lifted him up. They took him up to the cross, bearing his weight with ease. They stretched both arms along the sides of the cross, and his legs hung down in the middle, crossed at the ankles. He did not fight it, did not even utter a sound. The angels began to sing; a slow, melancholy tune.

And then the unthinkable happened. Kagome gasped as the feathers that had been flying around flew towards her pursuer, one piercing each of his wrists and one his ankles. Sesshomaru screamed in agony, and he was silent again. The angels released him now, and floated to the top of the church, their purpose completed, their voices quieted. The remaining feathers circled his head, eventually settling onto his head like a crown. His blood trickled down the sides of the cross and onto the walls. The wind died down, and faded away.

"What's happening?" Kagome whispered in the ensuing silence. "What's going on? Why is this happening to me?"

She remembered the angels, and she looked up to see if they were still there. Which they were, regressing into the transparent forms they had been when they first came. They seemed to be telling her something. "Go!" they mouthed silently, and then they were gone.

Kagome didn't know whether to cry or to rejoice. Deciding on neither, she fled from the building, wanting nothing to with it.

x

That's all folks. I decided it was better to post something then nothing. I am so sorry for my hiatus, but I am back. The conclusion to follow shortly… Please tell me what you think.


End file.
